Star Wars: Extinction
by Recon419
Summary: Since the Force was discovered, Jedi and Sith have been at war with one another. The Jedi will gain an upper hand, and then the Sith. Now, that changes as the Invictus Mortals begin their plan to exterminate the Jedi once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note, Hey everyone. This was a written collaboration effort between me and BaneofOrcs. The way we've arranged it is I take the Sith, while BaneofOrcs takes the Jedi chapters. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Hope you enjoy! _

* * *

Star Wars, Extinction

Chapter I

** -Coruscant, outside the Jedi Temple-**

Exitium looked through his binoculars at the Jedi Temple.  
For years the Empire and Republic had been at war, yet the Temple still stood as a monument to all the Sith despised! Shaking his head, Exitium stowed the binoculars in his backpack and turned back to his speeder, a FC-20 speeder bike. He revved the engine as he let his anger boil, before shooting off through the streets of Coruscant.

** -Coruscant, unkown location-**  
Exitium landed the speeder and stepped off, before walking briskly through the dark alley to the lone door at the end.  
"So you finally decide to join the party?" A shadow emerged from the darkness.  
"Of course, Zask," Exitium replied.  
The two Sith stepped into the abandoned building and looked at the shadows that utterly blocked their vision. Both kept their hands near the hilts of their sabres, wary of an ambush by the other. Suddenly the darkness was dissipated as the hologram of an old man sprang to life in the center of the floor.  
"I'm glad you both put aside your rivalry long enough to join me on this mission. You are both true Sith, and soon the Republic will see your power, soon the galaxy will fear the Invictus Mortals. The Wraths of the Emperor. The strongest Sith ever known."  
In unison Darth Zask and Exitium said "We are yours to command!"  
"The Lords of Terror and Destruction, you shall wreck havoc upon the galaxy, the kind of which has never been seen before. But first you must eradicate our ancient enemies. They will stop at nothing to keep you from compeleting your mission. Start by killing Jedi Knight Maximus, and those he trains. He is a powerful Jedi I would rather not have training more warriors."  
"As you command!" Exitium and Zask again said in unison.  
Using the Force, it took little time for Zask to follow the Jedi's Force threads back to his location. He subtly probed the Human's being, not enough to be noticed, but enough to get a hint of the man's power. "He's near the temple.. In the training grounds. Ten padawns train with him, but they are young. We should encounter no problems.

**-Coruscant, Jedi Temple: Training Grounds-**  
"No, hold it like this," Maximus told a student, as he adjusted the padawan's lightsaber. "There you go, just like that. Now you're ready to beg-"  
"Silence old man," Exitium called, cutting the Jedi off. He sprang down from one of the surrounding walls and landed lightly, hands hidden behind his black cloak.  
Maximus turned around, surprised as looks of panic swept the young padawans. "You're...Si-sii-Sith!" Fear struck through the Jedi, that's..not p-possible!" Maximus grabbed his his head and shook it. "No you will make it no further!" The Jedi drew two lightsabers, igniting one, holding the other.  
"You reak of fear!" Zask exclaimed.  
Holding his lightsaber sideways in front of his face, eyes closed, the Sith drew the Force to him. A short buzz could be heard and as his lightsaber ignited, it illuminated his face, the shadows his hood created containing the red light of his saber as his eyes opened.  
"I fear nothing. Not even..Sith. The Light Side will prevail as it alwa-"  
A blast of lightning struck Maximus, lifting him off his feet and slamming him into the wall. The padawans backed up, then took a stand, preparing to fight the two Sith. Exitium lifted his other hand and shot lightning just above the young group of padawans. Zask stretched out with the Force and trapped the lightening, containing it. He pulled in the stray bolts, forming a lightening cloud. When the cloud was of a considerable size, Zask directed the lightening downward, striking the Jedi padawans. "NOO!" Maximus screamed.  
Using the Force to push Koshaw back, the Jedi lunged at him, both green lightsabers ignited. Exitium ignited a Black lightsaber just in time to block the attack. Maximus threw his left blade towards Zask, who deflected it easily with a casual swipe of his weapon. Fear swept Maximus, he doubted he'd survive. But his training kicked in and he quelled that feeling, knowing it would only aide the Sith.  
Zask charged, leaped into the air, double bladed lightsaber ready to cut the Jedi in half. Maximus Force pushed Exitium back, summoned his second lightsaber and managed to block Zask's attack. Zask, relentless, swung the left side of his lightsaber from left hip to right shoulder, and quickly reversed his swing. The Jedi easily blocked and followed through with a quick forward stab. Zask kept swinging and Maximus kept blocking. Infuriated, Zask kicked for the Jedi's stomach and used the Force to throw him through a Jedi statue when Maximus jumped to the side. After a few seconds of rest Maximus stood up, blood flowing from a gash on his forehead, his robes torn and ripped. Yet his spirit not broken.  
He jumped back for more. Zask, anticipating this, sidestepped the attack, swung, and cut off Maximus's left arm at the elbow. He began screaming in pain, begging for mercy. Exitium came out of nowhere, and swiftly stabbed into the old man's head. "You were pathetic, as all Jedi are, You all will fall before the Invictus Mortals!" He used the Force to raise the body and send it hurtling into the wall of the Temple.  
"Let us report to the Emperor, the extermination of the Jedi has begun. Soon, we shall destroy them all."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Howdy e'ryone, BaneofOrcs here. Hope yall enjoyed Reconn419's start of the chapter! This is my first installment, so I hope ye also enjoy it!**_

* * *

**- Star Wars: Extinction**

**-Chapter II-**

**-Coruscant, the Jedi Temple-**

Jedi Master Gaer stared at the broken body of his fellow Jedi Maximus. The ten padawans had already been wrapped in pure-white linen clothe and transported to the Temple's tombs. But Gaer had ordered none to tough the Knight untill he had a chance to look at the body.  
"How did the Sith get here on Coruscant without our noticing?" he asked aloud. "Better yet, how did they get so close to the Temple?"  
"Maybe because we Jedi have grown complacent and no longer believe our ancient enemies are a threat? It has been more than a hundred years since they were last seen," a Caamasi replied, stepping up next to the blue-skinned Nautolan.  
"No. We have remained ever-vigilant, at least, some of us. They slipped through our defences, and probably would have stayed that way if they hadn't attacked with such ferocity. Something - or someone - is blocking them from our prying eyes. And not only that, I felt something when he was killed. Like his Force essence hadn't been snuffed out, like it had been absorbed." (absorbed is italics)  
"Who could possibly have that kind of power?"  
"I don't know. It's a mystery that I'd have solved sooner rather than later."  
Nodding, the Caamasi stared at the dead Human for a moment before shaking his head in grief and turning away, returning to whatever duties he had previously been attending. Gaer couldn't look at the body any longer. He called for the droids to take the body to the tombs.  
The Nautolan turned and strode briskly through the halls of the Temple, ignoring many an inquiring glance that came his way. He made it into the great library and sat down at a terminal. Inputing his I.D, the Jedi sorted through a few pages before he accessed a street camera located in the top of a building near to the Temple. He skipped through the day until the moment the Sith attacked.  
In silent horror, the Master watched his fellow Jedi killed, along with his padawans. He then watched one of the two Sith - a Zabrak - approach the body. He stuck his hand out and seemed to be struggling to grab something, before he threw his head back in joy and let out a coarse laugh. His companion watched on, blade clipped to his belt. When the Zabrak was done with whatever task he had just accomplished, the two jumped the wall and took off on a speeder.  
Gaer stared at his terminal for a moment before shutting it down and striding to his quarters. He pulled out an ancient leather-bound tome from his bookshelf and sat in a nearby chair. He flipped through the pages until he found the chapter he sought.  
For nearly an hour, the Jedi studied the book, making a few notes and trying to suppress his growing horror with every word. The Sith he had seen knew of the Ivak (italics), an ancient, yet powerful ability that allowed a Force user to absorb his opponent's life essence, thereby growing stronger. Many - the Sith included - stayed away from this dangerous power because of the potential side effects. Hate ruled one's life if they were unable to control the churning powers within them. Madness followed soon after, accompanied by death.  
If these Sith could control this power, Gaer knew, they would become the most dangerous threat in the galaxy. He replaced the book and ran from his room, heading for Master Jilk's room, so he may arrange a meeting with the Council.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

**-Coruscant, the Jedi Temple-**

"...And so, I formally request that we send out a team of Jedi to deal with this tremendous threat," Gaer finished, standing before the Jedi Council. "They must be stopped."  
"These two Sith, you are certain that they have mastered the power of the Ivrak?" (italics) Jedi master Noktu asked. "Are you even sure they are (italics) Sith?"  
"From what I saw of the video, yes. Granted, the only way to be sure would have been to be there and watch, as only Force-sensitives can see one's essence transfer to another. The video camera was unable to show me what I need to be sure. And by their powers, there is no other possibility."  
"You claim this, yet the Sith have not been seen for hundreds of years! Why come back now?"  
"Frankly, Master, I believe that they never were extinct, that they have just been waiting and biding their time. There are records of powerful Sith that waited until just the right moment to attack us and the Republic, and were able to bring us to our knees in a lightening attack."  
Jedi Master Noktu, a Twi'lek, stared at Gaer. He seemed to be drawing on the Force, a subtle pull, but the Nautolan was unable to detect for sure if the other Jedi was.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't think you have enough proof. The video camera is choppy, you admit, and for all we know, a vibroblade took Maximus' arm off. He could have been thrown into the Temple from the force of a grenade or other explosive."  
Gaer's anger surged up within him, and he turned his body fully to face his counterpart. "Listen to what you are saying! You openly deny that the Sith were here, yet we see evidence of them in the form of one of our own dead. How can you refute this evidence?" He let his anger rush through him, raising his voice until he was done. Once he had finished, Gaer called to the Force and let its soothing touch calm him.  
"Watch your tongue, Gaer! This is the Jedi Council. And anger leads to the Dark Side. This is not evidence which you have shown me, this is simply the wishes of one bent on chasing ancient demons that no longer exist. Now, be gone from my sight!" Noktu shouted.  
The Twi'lek - red skin seeming to parallel his anger - stood up from his seat and pointed at the door. Gaer was stunned into silence. He had no words for the Jedi that had just rebuked him so severly. He bowed stiffly and walked from the chamber, stunned into silence.  
He traveled through the Temple aimlessly, trying to wrap his mind around the mystery of why the Council let only Noktu speak, and why he had so harshly detested the extistence of the Sith. Then his thoughts traveled to a more pressing concern: what to do about the Sith.  
Gaer knew for a fact that it was Sith who had attacked the padawans. And he knew for a fact that something else was going on. He intended to find out.

* * *

****

**_A/N: I know the quality and length of this chapter are not up to par, but writin' an entire chapter without fightin' isn't exactly my forte. I hope Recon can brew somethin' good up for the next chap to make up for this one. Till next time!_**


End file.
